Free kisses for the brave
by LovingPillow
Summary: Hermione may have been drunk when she started offering kisses to the boys of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. She swore she had never been more embarrassed in her life than seeing guys attracted to her all because of a kiss, or a snog.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Hermione may have been drunk when she started offering kisses to the boys of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. She swore she had never been more embarrassed in her life than seeing guys attracted to her all because of a kiss, or a snog.**

**I was bored, scrolling through Blaise and Hermione fics, then thought about this plot. The wonders of reading and getting new ideas that are probably old, attempted, but challenging to write.**

**Hermione is in her fourth year, just saying so you don't get confused.**

* * *

"Who spiked her pumpkin juice?" Harry questioned as he twist his head to narrowly avoid Hermione's soft lips, but that didn't stop her from giving him a kiss on the cheek. She gave a sigh and smiled cheerfully when she greeted Fred and George (or George and Fred). Both of them were holding back their grins as they leaned down and waited for her to kiss them. It didn't take long before their cheeks were smothered by plump lips. George shared a grin with his twin as they thanked the lady for her kisses. Hermione waved bye to them and she turned back to face Ron, who was eyeing her like she was some crazy girl. Harry on the other hand was patting her head while muttering about killing the person who spiked her drink. "My pumpkin juice is poisoned? Why, no wonder it tasted weird. I feel all giddy. I think I'll visit Luna!" Hermione announced as she hopped up and bounced over to Ravenclaw's table. Harry stood up to follow her, but Ron told him to eat before anything (despite the dangers Hermione could get into while she was drunk, Harry grumbled as he reluctantly sat down).

Hermione greeted Luna while she sat by herself, away from the others in her house. "Lo Lovegood, it's a fine day today, don't you think?" Hermione questioned as Luna stared at her smiling lightly. "The nargles don't affect you, but you seem to be surrounded by them." Luna commented as her eyes curiously glanced over Hermione's head. Several nargles were floating around Hermione and she was fascinated by the large amount. Hermione nodded and she flicked one away, "Apparently, they were attracted to my spiked pumpkin juice. How do you get rid of them? They're annoying." Hermione said as she crossed her arms over her chest (which you couldn't see existed until she did so) and gave a pout. Luna smiled brightly and she offered Hermione a seat beside her. They began conversing about whatnots whilst occasionally flicking something away from themselves.

By the time Harry reached their side, Hermione was already saying bye to her new friend. She turned around and bumped into Michael Corner. He was tall, so she had to look up to apologize. "You're handsome." Hermione chirped and she giggled as she kissed him bye. She reached Harry's side and whistled as he dragged her back to Gryffindor's table.

"Blimey, you're a kissing maniac when you're drunk!" Ron said as if fascinated by the discovery. Harry glared at him as he forced Hermione to sit beside Neville, and ordered her to not move anywhere else. Hermione smiled innocently as she saluted 'papa Harry'. "What happened?" Neville questioned as he looked between Hermione, Harry and Ron. Harry pointed towards the empty goblet and gave a sigh, "Someone spiked her pumpkin juice and she drank it." he provided. Before either of them could warn Neville, Hermione had gave him a kiss right on his forehead. She sat back with a smile and started playing with her food. Harry apologize to the blushing Neville as he lectured Hermione on table manners. "No, you do not play with your food. Yes, you must eat the carrots. No, you do not get anymore pumpkin juice." Harry said, ignoring how most of the Gryffindor's were staring at him in an emotion akin to awe.

Hermione was unhappy the rest of breakfast. Harry was smug as he pat her head and told her to be a good girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Hermione may have been drunk when she started offering kisses to the boys of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. She swore she had never been more embarrassed in her life than seeing guys attracted to her all because of a kiss, or a snog.**

* * *

Hermione was in the library when an unexpected Slytherin slithered in. "I heard you've been giving free kisses, Granger." Adrian Pucey was his name, and he was leaning down towards Hermione as he smirked. "Where's my kiss?" He questioned and heard her giggle before he felt warm lips descend upon his forehead. _Forehead?_ Adrian blinked in confusion as her lips left him. He stepped back and stumbled a parting before leaving the library, all the while wondering why she had kissed his forehead instead of what he offered her; his lips. Hermione returned to her book and she giggled while flipping the pages of a book she wasn't reading. Somehow, the spike in her pumpkin juice from breakfast was still in her system so she was still drunk.

"There you are Mione!" Harry hissed as he pulled Hermione up from the ground. She was sitting against uncharted bookshelves to hide from grouchy librarians and other students, but he could still find her. "You've haven't troubled anyone, have you?" He questioned and placed a hand on her mouth to stop her attempts of kissing him. Instead of waiting for a reply, he dragged her out of the library and back into their common room.

Hermione was sitting on the floor humming while cross-legged as Harry sat on the couch beside Ron, who was playing wizards chess by himself. "Where was she?" Ron asked as he chanced a glance towards his best friend. "Library." Harry answered tiredly and then greeted the twins and their friend, Lee Jordan.

Fred and George were grinning widely as they greeted Hermione, Harry and Ron. "Is she still drunk?" Lee questioned but decided to find out for himself as he sat down in front of Hermione, who was playing with Harry's sweater (Harry was wearing another shirt underneath so no eye candy for his fans). She looked up shortly and greeted him with an award-winning smile, then went back to Harry's sweater. "Is a sweater more interesting than me?" Lee asked as if offended. The twins laughed at this and even Harry was chuckling. Hermione on the other hand wasn't playing attention but she did look up when she heard her name. "Why don't you kiss him so he feels better?" Fred asked as he pointed towards the ego-broken Lee. Hermione tilt her head as if considering her options before she leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead. He looked up and grinned as her lips came close to his own, but George shoved him sideways so that Hermione's lips kissed his cheek. Lee glared at the twins as they smugly grinned. He turned to thank Hermione for kissing him all better, then stood up and left with the twins laughing beside him.

Ron stared at Hermione as if she were crazy. "Why don't I get a kiss?" he grumbled when Hermione went back to playing with Harry's sweater. Harry didn't hear him as he was too busy chuckling at Lee's disappointment.

Hermione wistfully sighed as she rubbed her cheek against the sweater. She thought it was extremely cuddly and soft and warm, just like Harry when he was huggable. She yawned quietly and tugged the hem of Harry's shirt. Harry nodded and he lifted Hermione from the floor before taking his sweater back, only to give it back (even though it was his sweater) since Hermione looked like she didn't want to part. Ron called out a goodnight as Hermione slowly dragged her feet up the stairs. Harry could only watch his sweater and his best friend disappear behind the wall. With a sigh, he went back to the couch.

Ron was jealous the entire night.

Harry didn't notice. He was wondering when he would get his sweater back, and what would happen when Hermione woke up sober. He mentally winced before falling asleep, only to dream about soft pink lips kissing his palm, then trailing up his wrist to his shoulder then to his neck and his cheek before landing right on his lips.


End file.
